Increases in labor costs, heightened safety concerns and recently imposed regulations create new requirements for those in the construction industry who use scaffolding. A single type of scaffolding may once have been appropriate for exterior and interior construction activities and for single or multilevel and higher buildings, but contractors have now begun to prefer more specialized scaffolding for various applications. They thus prefer lighter-weight scaffolding for uses such as in interiors and shorter buildings. Scaffolding which can be quickly, easily and safely carried, lifted and assembled now almost universally meets with greater approval than more cumbersome scaffolding.